


A Hologram Father Sounds Awesome And Terrible

by So_Clever_I_Dont_Know_April



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Parent Melissa McCall, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Rafael McCall is a bad parent, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Angst, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Needs a Hug, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)-centric, Scott McCall Appreciation Day, Scott McCall Appreciation Week, Scott-Centric, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Clever_I_Dont_Know_April/pseuds/So_Clever_I_Dont_Know_April
Summary: Rafael pulls a gun out on Scott after the teenager wolfed out and saved lives. Sheriff Stilinski gets in the way.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	A Hologram Father Sounds Awesome And Terrible

He should have known. He should have seen this coming. His dad was a goddamn FBI agent for goodness sake. Of course, he was going to freak out after seeing his son's facial features become disfigured and wolf-like. Of course, his dad was going to freak, even after Scott just saved everyone's lives from a rogue Omega. Scott just never thought his dad would pull a gun on him, steadily aimed at his head with a hard look in his eye. 

Scott rapidly blinked to remove his alpha red eyes as his features turned back to human. "Dad..." Scott muttered and stepped forwards, only to stumble back and raised his hands in the air as his dad cocked his gun. "It's not what it looks like..." 

"Oh really?" Rafael McCall spat. "My son is a freak and a murderer. You, an Alpha?! A monster! You only get Alpha powers by stealing or killing someone! There's a lot of murders around here, boy! Take your pick of your victims!" 

"I..." Scott muttered, lost for words. He was hurt. He was confused. "I didn't..." 

"Oh! You expect me to believe you DIDN'T hurt anyone? You're a werewolf, Scott! A monster! Who loses control when his anger gets the better of him or when the full moon is up. Excuse me for not believing you." Rafael sneered, the gun in his hands steady from years of practice. "I can't believe you're my son." 

"Dad..." Scott whimpered. He wanted to explain. He... he wasn't a monster! Or a murderer. He wasn't. 

"Don't. You're no son of mine." 

"You better put down that weapon agent McCall before you make a big mistake." A voice rang out and before Scott knew it, he was no longer staring at the barrel of his fathers gun, but the blonde mop of hair belonging to his honorary father. 

"Out of the way Stilinski," Rafael commanded, his gun still pointing ahead.

"No," Noah said strongly, standing tall to protect his son. "Not until you hear his side of the story. Not until you hear the truth." 

"The truth? I know what my son is. A monster! I don't need some sob story as to how he wasn't in control." 

"And that's where you're wrong." Sheriff interrupted before the FBI agent could continue. "Scott has never killed anyone. He didn't steal any powers. He hasn't hurt innocents, because Scott is a strong-minded, caring, talented, amazing individual, that would give up his life in a heartbeat for anyone. Someone who would drop what he's doing to rush to someone's aid. Someone who cares for everyone and little of himself. Someone who would put themselves in front of a bullet before it hit anyone. Someone who hates to hurt people, even the enemy. Who only does what he has to, to protect his pack and this town. Someone who became an Alpha purely on will and strength of character. That is who your son is. That is who you would have known if you didn't abandon him. Someone you wouldn't pull a gun on because you know he wouldn't stop that bullet in case it hurt someone else. In case it hurts you." 

Scott couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His dad pulls a gun on him, calls him a monster and then suddenly the Sheriff was there, his honorary dad. Who tucked him up in bed when his mum had a late shift, who helped him through asthma attacks, who kissed his boo-boo's, read him stories, watched TV with him, cooked him dinner, who supported him at his Lacrosse games, along with Stiles. His honorary dad was much more of a father to him than Rafael McCall. 

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear his real father leave, nor the Sheriff talking to him, until Noah placed a gentle hand on Scott's cheek, causing the younger boy to jerk and look around wildly with stuttering breaths. "Wh-where did he go?" 

"I told him to go. To cool off. I'm sure he'll be back later though." Sheriff Stilinski soothed Scott, thinking the younger boy wanted his father. 

"I'm sorry." Scott blurted out and looked at Noah. 

"What on earth for?!" Noah spluttered in confusion. 

"For cancelling on you. On Friday. And the Friday before that. I was wrong." 

"Scott," the elder man laughed. "Your father was in town, of course, you wanted to spend time with him!" 

"No." Scott shakes his head feverishly. "No. All he and I did was just sit in his crappy motel room while he did paperwork and I did homework. My biological father was in town, yes, but my real father, who looked after me when my mum had a late shift, who cooked me dinner, who grounded me, who cared for me, who tucked me on at night, never left. Was always there and I took advantage of that and I'm so sorry and I didn't mean to and I'm a horrible son and-" 

"Scott, Scott," Sheriff interrupted. "Breathe, okay? Take a deep breath. That's it, son. Now you listen here." Noah placed both hands on Scott's cheeks to make sure the werewolf was looking at the human in the eye. "You have never been and never will be a horrible son. You are a teenage boy. You deserve to be loved by your biological father, even if you had me. Of course, you wanted to spend time with him and I understood that. Yes, I missed you hugely on our Friday time, but I understood. I'm just sorry you didn't have good quality time with your father. I'm sorry he walked out on you and missed the amazing person you turned out to be." 

Scott let out a sob, before barrelling into Noah's chest, wrapping his arms around the sheriff's torso, burrowing into that warm feeling as Noah wrapped his arms around the shaking and sobbing boy. 

"I love you, dad." Scott sobbed out. 

"I love you too, son." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes. I went with Noah in the story and not John. Yes, Stiles is still Sheriff's son. Yes, this is a little out of character, but c'mon. Stiles and Scott are practically brothers and my favourite trope is Noah and Melissa brought up both boys together, co-parenting. So of course. Stiles got close to Melissa and Scott got close to Noah. Both boys know, the parents aren't going to be replacing their missing parents, but it's nice to have... extra. To fill in the gaps. So yeah. This happens. I might do more of the McStilinski household oneshots, who knows. Send me a prompt if you have any!
> 
> For those curious of the title, I was talking to my Girlfriend about this story and said "I didn't know what to call this because what do you call something when you realise your honorary father is more of a father than your hologram father?" Of course, somehow I got hologram father instead of biological father, so yeah. Let's go with that! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please tell me what you thought! I accept constructive criticism, feedback and suggestions, but please be kind! Thank you for reading!


End file.
